


Cinco veces (en las que Jensen Ackles casi besa a Jared Padalecki en público)

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin-era, J2, M/M, Phoenix Con 2016, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Naj que quería un drabble acerca de la última convención de los chicos en Phoenix. Espero que te guste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces (en las que Jensen Ackles casi besa a Jared Padalecki en público)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naj).



_Cinco veces_

_(en las que Jensen Ackles casi besa a Jared Padalecki en público)_

 

Jensen sabe de forma positiva que Jared es un hombre sin conciencia, porque nadie, _nadie_ en su sano juicio puede ser así de cruel. Está convencido de que su chico es un sádico, de ojos enormes y rasgados que brillan con una luz asesina que hace que le tiemblen las piernas como si fuese una puta niñata en plena pubertad. Sí. Jared es eso y más. Jared es una mezcla incongruente de casi dos metros; inseguridad, dulzura y mala leche: envueltas en kilómetros de piel dorada salpicada de lunares que Jensen se conoce como el marino lee cartas astrales. Jared tiene constelaciones incrustadas entre los omoplatos, grabadas junto al pubis, escritas justo detrás de las rodillas, labradas en ese punto tras la oreja que le pertenece. Jensen es adicto a escribir y reescribir caminos, viajes cósmicos: años luz entre esos muslos que son fuertes como el acero y delicados como seda.

Jared le mira mientras presentan la banda, le tiembla la voz de forma infinitesimal, Jensen sabe que sólo él puede reconocer el mínimo titubeo, no hay nadie en este mundo que sepa mejor que él cómo es _su niño._ La noche transcurre como debe, energía convulsa que va y viene mientras los dos se dejan llevar por el momento y por la adrenalina. Misha está entre ellos y Jensen cree distinguir un chispeo de diversión porque su compañero les conoce demasiado bien. Se muerde los labios y hace un gesto con la cabeza, sabe de lo que Misha es capaz, todavía recuerda bien todas esas pullas que por suerte nadie ha tomado jamás en serio. _¿Cómo se siente interpretar a dos hermanos mientras duermes con él en la vida real? Si pudiese, me metería en el cuerpo de Jensen para enrollarme con Jared_. La música pulsa con vida propia a su alrededor y por un instante no están en el escenario, rodeados de cámaras y ojos que lo quieren ver todo, que lo van a ver todo.

Nota los ojos de Jared detenerse en los suyos por un segundo más de lo debido, y de repente es como si el escenario se desvaneciese, suena a cliché y de escucharlo de labios de otra persona Jensen sabe que estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero es Jared, Jared y la música, Jared cuya voz apenas alcanza a distinguir mientras sigue al compás de la canción. _Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing. It’s time we all reach out for something new…_ Tan suave que es como si fuese sólo para ellos. Y sí, el jodido mundo puede desaparecer por lo que a él respecta, porque no puede evitar que se le erice el vello de la nuca y le latan sitios que no deberían nombrarse en público. No enfrente de cientos de fans ávidas por catalogar y diseccionar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Jensen sabe que Jared no tiene alma cuando le mira de reojo y sonríe. Su corazón pierde un latido porque daría lo que fuese por inclinarse y comerle la boca.

Uno.

 

No le ha dado tiempo a recuperar la compostura cuando nota cómo Jared se inclina y habla con Sam, la actriz, que hace de su madre en la serie y al igual que Misha conoce bien lo que pasa entre bambalinas asiente y ambos ríen. Jensen sigue con el show como puede, al fin y al cabo es su trabajo, está allí para ofrecer un espectáculo, a pesar de que Jared le hace pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero. Al principio no es nada, el toque casual, delicado casi, de la yema de esos dedos que conoce como si le perteneciesen. Gime para sus adentros mientras Jared sigue a lo suyo, como si no le estuviese haciendo sudar, como si esos dedos no le estuviesen acelerando el pulso de mala manera. Se promete que en cuanto estén a solas va a hacerle saber lo que piensa de esos juegos. Lo jura, mientras los roces casi casuales le vuelven loco poco a poco. Una corriente cálida que parece erizarle no sólo la piel de los antebrazos, los pezones, los mismos huevos. Jensen no recuerda haber estado jamás tan fuera de control. Le odia y le ama por hacerle eso. Diez años. _Me cago en la puta Jared._

Dos.

 

Más tarde, están sólo ellos dos y la pared del primer baño en que han podido escurrirse. No le importa nada que más de uno haya movido la cabeza como si no les sorprendiese verles desaparecer como si aún estuviesen en esa fase en que no pueden sacarse las manos de encima, como si no pudiesen esperar a llegar a la lujosa suite que comparten. Jared gime, ronco, gira las caderas mientras Jensen traza una de esas constelaciones con la lengua de usa sola vez. Le mira con ojos enormes, llenos de hambre. Cae de rodillas mientras busca el norte. Levanta la cabeza y le contempla. Es una jodida obra de arte y el cabrón sabe cómo le enciende verle así. Ansiándolo.  Tira del cinturón que ha visto tiempos mejores, un cinturón que podría contar más de alguna historia no apta para menores.

 

Jensen es consciente de que ése va a ser uno de esos días cuando abre los ojos de madrugada con Jared de rodillas, el rostro oculto por toda esa mata de pelo ridículamente suave, vaharadas húmedas entre los rizos que le pueblan el bajo vientre, cuando escucha a Jared suspirar de puro placer mientras se lo merienda de una sola vez. Es incapaz de detenerle, porque a esas alturas ya es un muñeco entregado a los labios sonrosados que se estiran en torno a su carne. Lo más que puede hacer es sollozar mientras se sujeta, el centro del mundo al alcance de los dedos; puñados de cabellos aún húmedos y deja que Jared le devore con la eficiencia de un asesino a sueldo.

Las pocas dudas que le quedan se evaporan conforme las horas pasan. Jared parece dispuesto a volverle loco.

Están respondiendo una pregunta, como siempre a medias, como lo hacen todo. Los banquillos donde están sentados, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus rodillas se tocan, mientras Jared, sobre todo Jared, cambia de postura a cada segundo. Jensen se queda sin aliento un par de veces cuando nota cómo se le colorean las mejillas. Se pregunta si esa energía que destila su amante es fruto de lo que hicieron anoche, allí, en aquel baño, manchando las baldosas como si tuviesen dieciocho. Se pregunta si Jared puede notarle aún dentro. Su cuerpo caliente palpitando, más estrecho de lo que tiene derecho a ser.

Se moja los labios y da gracias a los Dioses por llevar barba, porque no sabe si está babeando.

Tres.

 

Jared sigue a lo suyo. Bromean. Ríen. Misha les deja un par de bebidas y Rich hace alguna broma que el público disfruta. Hay más flashes que de costumbre o se lo parece a él. Los fogonazos parecen latirle dentro de la cabeza mientras hace como que escucha el dulce acento de Jared, las palabras carecen de todo significado porque en lo único en lo que es capaz de fijarse en el esas manos enormes y en el modo en que abarcan perfectamente su trasero, en cuan suave es ese vello castaño que se vislumbra a ratos bajo la camisa gris. Pero sobre todo es consciente de lo sensible que está la piel entre sus muslos, en esos sitios donde la barba de Jared le ha raspado la tierna tez. Contener la urgencia de cruzar las piernas es un esfuerzo consciente. En lugar de la respuesta, su cerebro sólo es capaz de reproducir una y otra vez el sonido húmedo y obsceno de la garganta de Jared encerrando su sexo convulso en un abrazo mortal. Casi puede oírle tragar. Puede _notar_ el modo en que había frotado las mejillas ásperas hasta hacerle suplicar. Jensen no sabe si va a ser capaz de moverse de aquel puto banquillo. Una gota de sudor le baja por la nuca, rueda por su espalda.  Se pregunta qué pensarían todas esas personas si supiesen que está a un solo paso de volver a rogarle.

Cuatro.

 

Alguien quiere saber cuál es su olor favorito y Jensen cierra los ojos cuando escucha el susurro justo en su oreja. _Mi olor favorito eres tú Jen. Me encanta cuando tengo tu polla en la boca. ¿Qué opinas?_ Jensen quiere morir y quiere arrastrarle en su caída, quiere y no puede, quiere tocar, besar, no reír y hacer como que le sigue la corriente a aquel monstruo que le tiene a su merced. Se moja los labios y pone su mejor cara de Dean. Es eso o darles a esas personas un espectáculo por el que está seguro que no han pagado. Es eso o decir en voz alta que Jared tumbado en la cama mientras sudan y follan y maldicen como animales es lo mejor.

Hijo de puta. En cuanto pudiese iba a demostrarle que no sólo su Dean interior estaba saliendo a la luz.

Cinco.

 

Una convención, un vuelo de vuelta y horas más tarde los dos dormitan a medias entre las sábanas de la cama que comparten en Austin. Han dejado las ventanas abiertas y los sonidos lánguidos de la madrugada parecen arrullarles. Jared suspira, el rostro plácido y relajado casi oculto por los mechones oscuros y la almohada. Está acostado sobre su estómago y sigue abierto de piernas, un largo muslo velludo pegado contra el de Jensen. Ninguno he reunido aún las fuerzas suficientes como para buscar una toalla y deshacerse de lo peor del desastre. A Jensen no puede importarle menos.

Gira la cabeza cuando ve de reojo un hoyuelo partir una de las mejillas de su chico.

—¿Qué? —casi gruñe, carraspeando. Le parece imposible pero le duele hasta la voz. Este crío va a llevarle a la tumba, lo jura por Dios.

—De modo que ahora que hemos establecido que tu Dean aparece de vez en cuando… —Hace una pausa y un dedo se estira, rozando su sexo sobresaturado, enviando un fogonazo de placerdeseodolormevasamatarJay que le recorre de pies a cabeza, dejando claro que su cabeza va por libre como de costumbre—…

—¿Mi Dean? —Jensen gime, no sabe bien si darle una patada y hacerle callar o seguirle la corriente—. ¿En serio, tío? ¿Significa que quieres llamar a la tuya Sam?

Jared ríe, girándose en la cama, como si en lugar de más de treinta no superara los tres años.

—Después de once temporadas Jen —añade, los ojos llenos de buen humor—. Ya va siendo hora.

Hunde la cabeza en el cojín más próximo y aprieta los párpados. A aquellas alturas debería saber que es incapaz de seguir los pensamientos de Jared. Ni de coña.

—¿Hora de qué? —pregunta al fin cuando nota a Jared pegarse a su costado, un muslo sobre el trasero, casi a regañadientes se acomoda hasta que tiene la nariz en ese punto entre los pezones, donde el vello es suave como plumón y huele a ellos. Dios, cómo le quiere.

—Obvio. El wincest es canon —le responde. Jensen cierra los ojos y no responde, Jared parece tan orgulloso de su mal chiste que no puede hacer otra cosa que tirar de él y besarle.

—Anda, cállate ya.

—Gilipollas —susurra Jared, con una sonrisa que hace que le tiemblen sitios que ni de madrugada deberían temblarle.

—Puta.

Ninguno dice nada, no en un buen rato, al menos.


End file.
